


Inadequate

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Deception, Disturbing Themes, Early Work, Gross, Hero Worship, Humor, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Love Triangle, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikami loves his god. He knows he'll never really measure up. Light never imagined in what way. Very crackish situation. Also extremely gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate

**Title: **"Inadequate"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to nearly the very end of the series.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities. It is also extremely gross. You have been warned.

**Pairings: **MikamixLight and also a tiny bit of LightxTakada

**Summary: **Mikami loves his god. He knows he'll never really measure up. Light never imagined in what way. Very crackish situation.

**Additional Notes: **This starts during the time Takada and Light are having secret meetings which are supposedly Light investigating Takada on behalf of the task force but are really so that Light can send messages through Takada to Mikami. All the canon events previous to this have occurred as normal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Mikami couldn't stand it anymore. Takada... Takada was allowed to meet with God in person. Mikami had only heard God's voice on the phone once... and that had been while Takada was in the same room with God. It wasn't fair, it simply wasn't fair. Takada was just a reporter. She was God's spokesperson, nothing more, and she could easily be replaced with another reporter at any time. Demegawa had been God's spokesperson before her, but he had failed. Mikami had killed him. If Takada messed up, Mikami would kill her too.

But, Mikami was different. Mikami was God's disciple... God's only disciple. Mikami shared God's power, God trusted him to kill and judge. Mikami deserved more than Takada. He deserved to meet God in person, to worship at God's feet. So, Mikami planned and waited. He used the death note to control people into keeping watch over Takada and sending him reports. Soon, it was clear what was happening. God and Takada met in hotel rooms regularly. But, God wasn't free to act. There were people watching over God, dangerous people. Somehow, they were working with God and yet they were his captors at the same time. Was it all an elaborate plot? Was God fooling them, playing some game with them? Did God need to be rescued?

It was getting harder and harder to resist seeing God. At night, Mikami moaned and panted in need as he lay in bed, desperate for the presence of God, feeling a burning anger at Takada. He would like to kill her but he wouldn't... not yet... not unless God told him to or Takada messed up in an obvious way and clearly needed to be killed.

At last, the need became unbearable. Mikami would see God... even if God was angry. Mikami deserved just a little time completely alone with God. Surely God would understand. Mikami would make him understand. God couldn't abandon his only disciple.

Mikami waited until God had finished visiting with Takada... they were in there so long. What were they doing? Then, as God was exiting the hotel room, Mikami darted out into the hallway. There was nobody else present, just the two of them. God's eyes widened. He saw Mikami, recognized him. A wonderful feeling rushed through Mikami at the thought of God looking at him. Even the looking alone was making him throb inside. But, they didn't have much time. Mikami grabbed God's arm and pulled him into his own hotel room, locking the door.

Mikami said, "God, are you trapped? Are you in need of rescue?"

God frowned and said, "I am in a difficult situation, but I have a plan and it will work best if you don't interfere now. Soon, I will contact you, and then I will show you how all our enemies can be destroyed at once."

Mikami's heart was beating so fast. God had said "our" enemies, as if the two of them were a team, a pair. It felt good, extremely good. But then, God turned to leave. No, it wasn't enough! It would be unbearable if God left now. Mikami needed more, more than just a short exchange of words. He grabbed God's shoulders, spinning him around, pushing him back onto the bed and then getting on top of him. Mikami lay down on top of God, panting, unsure what he was going to do. God looked startled at first, then he looked calculating, like he had a plan.

Mikami leaned down and kissed God. God responded, and it was just so nice. Mikami leaned into the kiss and drank in the pleasure of kissing God, of being so intimate. His entire body was shaking now, shaking from need and from the sheer unexpectedness of having his fantasies fulfilled, of God truly wanting him. Mikami was dimly aware of God's hands roving over his body. Then, Mikami knew what he needed to do. He undressed God, slowly, sensuously. Soon, God was entirely nude before him, his body perfect, like a golden-tan sculpture. God was so slender and well-formed.

God's need was large and hard and perfect, standing tall between God's legs. It was everything that Mikami lacked. Mikami knew exactly what to do. He took it in his mouth, all of it. He briefly grumbled at the taste of her. God had been inside a female recently. It could only be Takada. Well, this settled it. Mikami would have to own God, to pleasure him, more than Takada could, in more ways than Takada could.

Mikami went to work on God, making him moan and pant in pleasure, licking and sucking and deep-throating relentlessly. Pretty soon he was drinking in God's essence, God's seed. Having that inside him, running down his throat into his stomach, made him painfully hard. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had a mindless need for release. In moments, he was tearing off his own clothing and presenting his erection to his God.

And, God laughed. Yes, that's what people tended to do. It was difficult to have even God react this way, but Mikami had been expecting it.

God said, "Are you sure you're a male? That thing is smaller than my pinky finger."

Mikami said, "I am very much a male, and I can do things with this that you could hardly imagine."

Mikami crawled up God's body and positioned himself over God's face. Then, using both hands to tilt back God's face and pin it firmly at the correct angle, Mikami plunged himself into God's left nostril. God gasped, and tried to pull back, but Mikami wasn't having any of that. He would show God.

Mikami plunged in and out of God's nostril. It felt so good, so tight, slippery with mucus. God stopped struggling underneath him and decided to take it. Yes, Takada would never be able to do this to God. Mikami was special. The sensations were building. He could feel God's hot breath tickling his balls. Yes, God was just too exciting. Mikami wasn't going to last. A few more thrusts, and then a surge of intense pleasure went through Mikami's entire body, and he shoved himself as deep as he could into God's nose-hole, emptying immense quantities of his own essence. Mikami could hear God choking underneath him. He'd probably inhaled the stuff.

Mikami withdrew and looked at God's face. God was still choking and sneezing, white cum being coughed from his mouth and ejected from his nose at once. God got some tissues and began wiping off his face. He sneezed one more time, and an enormous wad of mucus and semen oozed out of his nostril and down his upper lip, where he quickly dabbed it away. An absolutely incredulous look was on God's face. Yes, Mikami had showed him something he never could have imagined. He had won a new kind of respect from God. He could see it in God's eyes.

The two of them dressed slowly in silence. No words were needed. Then, God gave Mikami a few more instructions, basically a reiteration of what he'd said before about not interfering and waiting for instructions. God promised many, many sexual encounters as soon as his plan had killed off all the enemies.

Mikami waited in the hotel room after God left, but he was fidgety. He couldn't take it. He needed just one goodbye peek at God, so he snuck down to the hotel lobby. God's caretakers or captors were there with God, talking to him. Mikami casually watched them from a distance, and then walked by, needing to be close to God just one last time.

As Mikami walked by, God suddenly had a tremendous sneeze and blew a surprisingly huge amount of Mikami's cum all over the young man standing in front of him, one of his co-workers. A guy with an Afro standing behind God said, "Shit, Matsuda, I think Light's really sick. Look at that stuff."

Matsuda spit vigorously, trying to wipe it away from his mouth with his sleeve, and said, "It tastes like... it tastes like..."

Matsuda blushed and was unable to finish the sentence.

Mikami kept walking and didn't look back. It was very important not to give away his God to his enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a request on the dn_kink meme on Livejournal.


End file.
